


Champagne Supernova

by Anonymous



Series: Whiskey and Spice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keith does lawyer stuff I dunno, Lance is a professional swimmer, M/M, marriage proposal (s), oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith tries to ask Lance to marry him. Then he tries to ask him again. And then he tries again-By the forth time he's pretty sure the universe is just fucking with him now.





	

Well, against all the odds they managed to make it work.

Not to say they hadn’t had their fair share of arguments over the years. Most of them were work related; Keith knew Lance’s job involved him to travel around the world a lot, but that didn’t mean he missed him any less. Long distance relationships were hard, but luckily, Lance was more than worth it.

They’d been together almost 3 years now. In a few months it was their anniversary, and Keith had finally mustered up the courage and was now going to ask Lance to marry him.

Often Keith would wonder how different his life would be if Lance had never asked him for a real date after their first night together. Keith remembered quite clearly how he had felt that morning; how he hadn’t wanted Lance to leave and hated the idea of never getting the chance to see him again. He was so relieved when the other man asked him, though, because Keith knew he would never have gotten the confidence to ask.

( The beginning of their first real date had been rather… awkward - since they had already seen the other naked and so on. So instead Lance took a different route with the date, skipping the dinner reservation he’d made and instead they went and played laser tag. Keith had full on laughed at that, something Lance admitted straight away to loving, then proceeded to make it his mission to get Keith to laugh throughout the rest of their date.

After that they had stopped for ice-cream, Keith blushing hard when Lance had leaned over to to his cone to lick up some as it melted from the sun. Lance also never stopped telling Keith how beautiful he was, and even now 3 years later it still managed to get Keith’s heart beating faster).

They had talked way into the night, and Keith was surprised to learn Lance lived in New York City. He had been expecting Lance to live on the opposite side of the world – so he was glad to know he was so close, since Keith lived in Boston it was only an hour by plane. When Lance had finished up with his training a week later, he stuck around for a while, catching up with Keith almost every day until he was called back to his job.

Around the six month mark of their relationship they had had their first real fight. Most of them up until then had been merely bickering or banter, but after Lance had to cancel his second flight home to continue training in LA, Keith had grown frustrated and upset and yelled at him over the phone. He went to bed early that night, wanting to just forget the whole thing while he slept. He’d woken up the next morning feeling like an ass; so that day he booked a flight that would land him in LAX that afternoon. He wanted to surprise Lance, tell him in person how sorry he was and that he knew Lance’s career was important to him and that he understood that.

It wasn’t until after he landed and gone to Lance’s hotel that he found out Lance had checked out that very morning. It turned out Lance had flown over to Boston just to see him. Keith had only stared at the receptionist, hardly believing the odds of that ever happening; and that was the moment Keith knew he was completely, one hundred percent, irrevocably in love with Lance.

After that most of their fights came mostly from just every day simple things; Keith might have had an awful day at work and just wanted some peace and quiet. Or Lance forgetting to tell Keith about his two sisters coming to stay with them when Keith finally had some time off and just wanted some sexy time with Lance. One time it was because Keith had asked Lance to buy some milk a total of five times before Keith gave up and got it himself.

So although no relationship was ever perfect, Keith was pretty damn happy with his one with Lance. Over time Lance had even gotten him to come out of his shell more and travel around with him, mostly inside the country but on their second anniversary they flew to where Lance’s uncle still lived in Cuba. Keith had heard Lance speak Spanish countless times over their time together, but seeing him looking relaxed in his skin was a beautiful sight, surrounded by his loved ones. (On their one year anniversary Keith had revealed he had been taking Spanish lessons to try and connect better with Lance. It was rusty, and he could only speak a few sentences at a time, but the fond look on Lance's face when he'd surprised him had been absolutely worth it).

Months later Keith had started to look at rings; mostly in passing, nothing too serious. But when he learned about his sister getting engaged it was all Keith had started to think about. His sister, Vanessa, had been talking non-stop about her wedding and all of the planning she had to do, and when she asked Keith for help he was always happy to, curious to see how the whole wedding thing came about. After a while he soon regretted it, saying wedding planning was a nightmare and no one should be forced to do it. Ever.

One night Vanessa and her fiancé, Mark, were staying at his place while they were in the city to check out wedding dresses. Keith had given up his bedroom for them, setting up a bed on the couch in the living room. When he’d finished he’d started talking to Mark to see how he felt about all of the planning going on.

“And, can I ask… when did you know you wanted to propose?” Keith asked after a bit, setting down his empty dinner plate.

“Oh,” Mark smiled. “To tell you the truth I didn’t even really plan it. One day I had just come home and I was feeling pretty shitty, but when I walked in and saw Vanessa watering the plants outside, she looked so gorgeous with the sun shining down on her, like, I never wanted to look away. And it all just seemed so clear, how I wanted to always come home and see her there. So I just kind of blurted it out; she was shocked, but her laugh that followed was worth it,” he’d finished, a fond look on his face as he watched Vanessa on the other side of the room. “You ever felt that way, Keith?”

Yes.

Oh man, yes, he felt it. He felt it all the time. Every time Lance would have time off to come and see him, Keith never wanted to let him go.

Holy crap. He’d decided, then. He was going to propose to Lance for real. )

So now here he was, sitting in a restaurant with his heart in his throat and a velvet box nestled inside his jacket pocket. Lance had flown into Boston that day to visit him, and Keith had sent him a message with a time and address to meet him at and that it was black-tie required.

Keith felt like a bumbling mess. He couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking - he could even feel some sweat on the back of his neck. He called the waiter over to ask for a whiskey, hoping it might help him to settle his nerves. He thanked him when it was brought over, drinking it in one go. The waiter cocked his brow at him and it remained cocked when Keith immediately asked for a refill.

He checked the time: 5 minutes and Lance should be here. Unless something happened along the way - oh god, what if his plane crashed? Or a drugged up nutcase decided to rob him on the way over? No wait he was probably in a taxi. Well what if Lance suddenly realized he could do so much better and just up and left him without telling him? Oh, god, oh god-

“Hi, I’m meeting Keith; Keith Kogane.”

Keith’s head shot up at the voice. He saw Lance over near the greeter; he was impeccably dressed in a navy suit, hugging all of his curves and Keith made a mental note to always get Lance to wear black-tie attire because _damn_. Keith stood up quickly, almost knocking back his chair, and Lance spotted him then, giving him a small wave.

Keith swallowed down his nerves again, taking a deep breath before Lance came over to greet him.

“Hey beautiful,” Lance said, kissing his cheek.

Keith smiled at the gesture, reaching out to rest his hands on Lance’s hips. “Hey, I missed you.”

“Same,” Lance smiled. “What’s the occasion? I’m not forgetting an important date am I?”

“Oh, no,” Keith shook his head. “I just wanted to go somewhere nice, since it’s your first night back after almost a month away,” he moved to sit down, Lance following after. “I ordered your drink for you,” he said, the waiter coming over with a gin and tonic. It was always Lance’s drink of choice after flying for more than 4 hours.

“Aw, thanks babe,” Lance winked, causing Keith to smile.

They talked for a bit before placing their orders for dinner. Lance began telling him all about this amazing burger he had while in California, promising he’d absolutely take Keith there sometime. Keith smiled as Lance continued, forgetting momentarily that he was about to ask Lance the most important question he’d ever ask anyone in his life.

The meals came out and they dug in, Lance praising Keith for his good choice in restaurant. When they were coming close to finishing Lance asked him if they wanted to stay for dessert as well, and Keith said yes a little too quickly; he had formed his plan to go like this: order dessert and champagne (tick), ask Lance to marry him before it arrives (double tick), Lance will say yes (hopefully) and then they’d both celebrate buy feeding cake to each other (yay!).

Seemed simple enough.

Unless Lance said no.

Oh god what if Lance said no? He hadn’t even thought about that – oh god, oh man he was losing it again, forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down before Lance picked up on it.

They ordered, Keith having to convince Lance a couple times that the champagne was necessary. After a minute the waiter walked away again, and Keith looked over at Lance, trying to get his tongue to work and body to move. But before he could do any of that, the worst happened:

Lance’s phone rang.

“Oh, it’s my coach, might be important. Mind if I...?” Lance gestured, looking at Keith.

“Sure, sure,” Keith tried not to let his frustration peek through. _‘Of course, just my luck._ _’_

Lance answered, mumbling out a, “Hey, Coran, not the best time, I-” and Keith watched as his eyes light up, mouth hanging slightly open. Keith couldn’t help but become curious, trying to listen in. A minute later Lance hung up, turning to face Keith with a weird expression of shock.

“What?” Keith asked, now a bit worried. “Did something bad happen? Lance what is it-”

“I’ve been selected.” Lance cut in.

“Selected? For wh-” Keith cut himself off this time, remembering. “Oh my god,” he stood up, walking around the table to grab his boyfriend in a crushing hug. “Oh my god, _Lance!_ That is amazing, holy shit!”

“I know!” Lance breathed, squeezing Keith back. “The Olympics. Jesus.”

Keith pulled back to give Lance a kiss, with Lance having other ideas and making it a lot deeper than a kiss should really be allowed in public. Keith broke away before he became any more aroused, but Lance shot him a look that clearly read he wanted to get out of here and celebrate in a different way. Half of Keith wanted to (oh boy, did he) but the other half was still pushing to ask Lance the big question.

But before he could choose, Lance made the decision for him, calling the waiter over and asking for the check.

Keith sighed. He was happy for Lance so that was all that mattered right now.

He could ask again later.

 

*

 

Keith had flown back into Boston that morning because of some meetings he just couldn’t get out of. He was a bit tired from the flight so he went to his favourite café on the way to work and ordered the usual, Katie greeting him in welcome. When she had asked how his proposal went, Keith realized he would have to continue telling a large number of people today that it hadn’t gone exactly to plan. About half way through the day he just wanted to go home, his body tired and brain scrambled, instead he downed his third cup of coffee and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Keith!”

Keith turned to see Matt walking over to him, carrying a pile of papers way too large for someone of his small stature. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle when Matt’s head popped over the top of the stack, an eager expression on the other man’s face.

“So, how’d it go last night? Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes!”

Keith let out a groan, replying, “No, I never actually got to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he got a call in the middle of it and was told he’d been selected for the Olympics.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “Oh, well then.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s amazing for him, I’ll have to give him my congratulations later; but don’t get discouraged, Keith.”

Keith blinked. “Oh, no, don’t worry. I sort of have this other idea to ask him at my sister’s wedding at the end of the month, feels like a nice romantic setting,” he smiled.

“Sure, sure – but you won’t take away attention from the bride will you? Cause let me tell you, when a guest at _my_ sister’s wedding interrupted her wife's speech Katie did _not_ hold back,” Matt chuckled nervously.

“No, of course not,” Keith reasoned. He glanced down to see he was already late for a meeting, so he said his goodbyes to Matt and continued on. He was confident in his next plan to ask Lance. He figured they would have a nice time at Vanessa’s wedding, the atmosphere will feel all romantic, and he’d just quietly ask Lance while they would share a slow dance together.

Yeah - he thinks this could work.

That night after work he made his way home, briefly wondering if he should swing by his gym and visit Shiro. But unable to face another pitying look from a friend he decided to just nap at home - he’d tell Shiro tomorrow. He carelessly dropped all of his bags at the front door and fell face first on the couch. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Later he woke up to the blare of his ring tone, fumbling in his pocket to pull out his phone. He saw it was Lance a smiled, murmuring a soft, “Hello gorgeous.”

“Keith! Babe, I thought something bad might have happened,” Lance chuckled, and Keith could hear him shuffling around on the other end of the line.

“Why, I’ve only been asleep for-” he pulled back to check, eyes going wide. “Holy crap, I napped for 5 hours?”

Lance laughed then. “You don’t usually nap; must have been a big day, huh?”

“You could say that,” Keith said, relaxing back into the couch again. Lance’s voice always made him feel comfortable.

“I’m sorry about all the travelling you have to do baby,” Lance murmured. “I know it’s not ideal, which is why I’m calling, actually.”

Keith blinked, feeling himself become more awake. Was Lance going to break up with him? _‘God, shut up, you worry too much.’_ He let out a breathy, “Yeah, what's up?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me?”

Well shit. It was something Keith had thought about before, sure, but mostly it involved Lance moving in with _him_. But he knew that was sort of unfair, since they were both equal partners in this. Lance knew about his attachment issues, he knew how much Keith was happy with his life in Boston. So the idea of moving – even if it was relatively close by – still frightened him a bit.

But… he loved Lance. He would do practically anything for the man and he was worth everything to Keith. So fears aside, he knew he wanted to be with Lance always, wanted to wake up next to him every morning, wanted to hear his laugh, see his gorgeous eyes, touch every part of him and just breathe him in.

He realised he must have been quiet for some time because Lance sounded slightly worried when he asked, “Keith, honey? Sorry, I know it's a bit out of the blue, but honestly, it's all I've really been thinking about for ages, because I just... miss you, so much. And of course there's no hard feelings if now's not the time, or if New York isn't for you, but I thought I should... give it a shot.”

Keith smiled, nodding even though Lance couldn’t see him. “I would love to move in with you,” he whispered.

He heard to sigh of relief from Lance’s end, and he could easily picture that trademark ‘Keith’ smile Lance always got when he was overly smitten.

“I love you so much,” Lance said, and Keith could almost feel the fondness over the phone. “And before you worry about work, I know a guy who knows other guys who are hiring at the firms in midtown. So before we make any big changes we can check them out together; and if it all works out, we can arrange the movers for the end of the month, and of course you’d need to take the bar again since you’d be moving state, but don’t worry I know another guy for that, and--”

Keith smiled as Lance continued on. It was clear the other man had done some serious thinking about it, taking into account everything Keith would need to do if they ever made the move. Suddenly he wondered why he was ever scared in the first place. Lance _was_ his home now.

 

*

 

So far everything had actually worked out great. Besides taking the bar exam again – which was a total pain, but he knew he’d have to do it eventually – Keith had settled in well, but not before having a tearful goodbye with everybody in Boston. Katie and Matt, Hunk, Shiro, his family up state; he’d tried to hold in the tears but figured it was pointless, letting them fall while his friends tried to cheer him up with goofy jokes and promises to visit him in New York. Lance had promised their friends he’d take good care of Keith, just barely managing to dodge one of Hunk’s crushing hugs.

The adjustment to the big city wasn’t too bad, since he’d been there a hundred times already. He had sent out his contact info earlier in the month and had received two offers from two law firms, one of them being a junior partner position which he took happily.

Then a couple of weeks later was his sister’s wedding. Lance had managed to get two days off to fly back up to Boston with him, and he was wearing that navy blue suit again that Keith loved so much. Shiro was the only one of Keith’s friends who actually knew Vanessa, so they all drove up together to his family’s property located in Beverly Farms. It was a gorgeous piece of land overlooking the ocean. Keith had to give credit to how beautifully it was set up when they got there. A couple hundred or so of their family and friends were there, and Keith chuckled every time Lance was recognized for his swimming. Several of Keith’s cousins expressed their jealousy of him dating a professional swimmer, the girls eyeing Lance dreamily. Keith had stayed close to Lance after that.

The ceremony was lovely, half of the guests had begun crying after the bride and groom said their vows. Keith couldn’t help but look over at Lance, suddenly all too aware of the big question he planned to try and ask Lance again. Shiro knew of his plan too, giving him a subtle high five when they all moved over to the other side of the property to where the tables and dance floor were set up.

Keith had hugged his sister tight, whispering his congratulations to her. She squeezed back, saying how lucky they both were to have found their ‘the one’s. After the newlywed couple shared their first dance together, couples started to move on to the dance floor as well. Keith saw Shiro dancing with a tall, model worthy woman, her silver hair matching Shiro’s own. He smiled at them before turning to ask Lance, “Wanna dance with me?” before blinking, noticing Lance was no longer next to him. He looked around, finally seeing the other man on the opposite side of the room.

He got up to ask him again, only Lance beat him to it, leaning in to murmur in Keith’s ear, “Hey stranger, care to have this dance with me?”

Keith looked confused for a moment before he realised Lance was doing some role-playing. Keith grinned, trying to keep his blush down as he nodded in reply.

Lance took his hand and waist after he reached out to pull Keith’s head towards his own. “You’re really beautiful, have we met before?” he whispered in Keith’s ear, causing the other man to shiver slightly.

“Perhaps only in my dreams,” Keith breathed back. His hand gripped Lance’s shoulder, and he turned his head to hide the stupid smile that was threatening to take over his face.

They played strangers for a while longer, the both of them just enjoying this quiet time they could spend together. Lance was going to become more and more busy over the next month for his training in the Olympics. He had asked Keith if he wanted to come over to Rio with him; Keith said he’d try to get some time off work, but the most likely option was only being there for Lance’s most important heats and not the whole two weeks.

Suddenly the song had changed to one of his favourites from his childhood, Oasis’s ‘Champagne Supernova’, and so he thought, this was it. He would ask Lance to marry him right now. It was almost too perfect. He didn’t have the ring with him this time, he figured he’d ask quietly and give it to Lance later when they were alone. He turned his head to look up at Lance, swallowing slightly before he smiled, opening his mouth, and-

“HELLO EVERYONE!”

Keith choked for a second and Lance went to pat his back in concern. Keith turned around to see one of the biggest wedding clichés you could ask for; a drunken uncle had taken over the mic and was now rambling on about what he thought to be a charming story and hiccupping all the way through. Keith groaned, hardly believing his luck. He saw his dad struggle to get the mic back from his brother, and it soon turned into a wrestling match. Vanessa had made her way over and was now caught up in the fight, yelling that she was going to kick some ‘serious ass’.

Lance laughed next to him, saying he wanted to go over and watch.

Keith literally face-palmed.

 

*

 

Okay, so, so far his two attempts at asking Lance to marry him hadn’t gone well. Some would argue he was being too picky and should just ask Lance on any normal day at any given time. He sighed - perhaps they had a point, maybe he was being too theatrical with the whole thing. It was just… Lance was amazing, so Keith thought he deserved the most wonderful proposal in the world.

But then he decided to take his friends advice and just ask him flat out, maybe just in their apartment after a nice home cooked meal. Keith had clocked out of work early to go home and prepare everything. He had considered getting flowers along the way to decorate the table with, but figured it might give something away. He wanted it to catch Lance completely off guard.

He had looked up a recipe that Lance had grown up eating and still managed to get him excited to this day. Lance was usually the cook when they ate at home, but Keith figured it couldn’t be that hard. He struggled a bit, having to redo some steps before finally placing the dish in the oven. He checked the clock, figuring Lance would be home in an hour or so.

When he’d set their table up nicely and prepared their plates of food in advance, he was feeling pretty good. His phone rang then, and he saw it was Lance, answering with a smile on his face. “Hey babe, when are you-”

“Keith, sorry, sweetheart, I can’t make it in tonight. My sister Isabelle just called up to say she’s pregnant and she's been having some doubts about keeping it. I think I need to be with her tonight, babe, so I'm sorry to have to cancel on you." 

“Oh, alright. Man, that... is pretty big news. Well, good luck then, send her my love, okay?" 

“What are big brothers for? Okay, talk later honey, I love you.”

“Love you, bye.”

When he hung up he let out all the frustration that had been building up with a loud groan. _‘God, my life is just one big, fat sitcom’._

He needed a drink.

 

*

 

The day before Lance was flying out to Rio Keith insisted they have one last rendezvous, since he wouldn’t see the other man for a week. Lance resisted for a bit, saying Coran had sworn them off ‘sexy time’ before the big swims. Keith then spent a while teasing Lance, brushing up against him or kissing his neck lightly; he’d even come down to walking around the house in his infamous short-shorts, Lance finally giving in and hoisting him up by his thighs and moving them over to the bedroom.

Keith kissed him for a long time before Lance left for his flight the next morning, not keen to let go. Lance had been just as clingy, but eventually had to go and catch his plane, planting one last lingering kiss on Keith’s cheek.

The rest of his week was relatively slow, with only having to deal with pro bono cases and a small civil settlement. He spoke with Lance every night, asking him all about Rio and how his practices were going. Lance said he was averaging third at the moment, but was more than ready to get ahead and win that gold. Keith chuckled at his confidence, hoping too that Lance would at least place even if he didn’t come first.

The day came for him to catch his flight over to Rio too, and Keith could admit he really didn’t enjoy long distance flying--honestly, who even invented these dumb seat designs? He wondered how Lance suffered through it, what with being so tall; Keith had to stand up every hour to stretch his legs. He didn’t sleep at all on the plane, and when Lance greeted him at GIG the next morning he didn’t hold back on the teasing, saying Keith looked like he belonged on the cover of some early 2000s punk band album. Keith shot him an unimpressed look before Lance peppered his face with kisses, from which he begrudgingly started to smile at.

Keith couldn’t stay with Lance in the athletes’ village, obviously, so instead booked a room near the lake. Keith only managed to get two days off work, plus his weekend, so he wouldn’t be here long. But he would get to see Lance race in the men’s 400m medley and the 200m freestyle. He unpacked what little he had brought with him (he travelled fairly light, which was good because his sister asked him to bring back a ton of souvenirs) and then he pulled out the small velvet box again. He looked at it for a long time, then at the silver band inside. It was a simple ring, and in the middle were the alchemical symbols for fire and water (something Lance always said they were – two halves of the same whole). He hoped Lance would like it.

The next day was Lance’s first heat. It was the 200m freestyle and Keith was way too high up in the stands to really see him clearly. But he shouted Lance on nonetheless, body shaking in anticipation when the swimmers all dived into the pool and took off. In the blink of an eye it was over and Lance hadn’t placed, although another Cuban had, so they still celebrated that night anyway for Lance's country.

“Hey, tomorrow’s another day, right?” Keith had said while they were wrapped up in each other on Keith’s hotel couch. “I know you’ll place, I can feel it.”

Lance laughed quietly, saying, “Thanks. Me too. I hope.”

He’d left to go back to the village and Keith decided that if Lance placed at all tomorrow then he would propose. He went to bed that night feeling confident; Lance was a lot stronger in the longer races – he tended to pick up more speed as he swam further.

Keith managed to see Lance before his big race, giving him a quick kiss and then being promptly shoo’d away by Coran when he exclaimed ‘no love-y dove-yness before the race’. He really had a way with words that man, also a crazy moustache that always made Keith laugh. He made his way up to the stands again and his nerves came back again full force; and after having not felt them in a while he prayed to God Lance was going to win this one. It was some tough competition today, with winners from previous years here again. Keith breathed deeply, sending all of his good thoughts Lance’s way.

The swimmers all took their places on the stands again and Keith’s heart just about stopped. The whistle blew and in they went, the stadium erupting with an almost deafening noise. Keith clasped his hands together, body tense as Lance maintained a solid second position for the first half. Keith was getting more pumped as the seconds ticked by, watching as Lance was inching closer and closer to the guy in front.

Down to the last 50 metres and Keith held his breath, eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend pick up speed, now neck and neck with the lead, until-

The siren blasted around him and the crowd burst into applause. Keith blinked, almost not believing it. Lance had won.

 

*

 

Keith was ecstatic, exclaiming ‘That’s my boyfriend down there, I have sex with that man!’ to complete strangers. He wasn’t even ashamed of himself, and he waited down below until Lance had finished up with his interviews. Lance spotted him, the biggest grin on his face as he slowly bounced his way over to him.

“Holy fuck!” Keith couldn’t help but let out, pulling Lance into a crushing hug and getting wet in the process. He pulled back, still not quite knowing what to say so he just said, “Holy fuck,” again.

Lance planted a kiss right on him, and Keith pressed back hard because his boyfriend - _his_ boyfriend - just won an Olympic gold medal, holy shit.   

He pulled back, now more sure than he’s ever been. He looked up at Lance, grinning widely, and opening his mouth to ask him, finally, “Lance, will you-”

“Will you marry me, Keith?”

“-marry m - wait. _What?_ ”

“Keith Kogane will you marry me?”

Keith stared at him, completely in shock. After a moment, all that came out was, “What the _hell?_ ”

Lance looked a bit worried then, eyes wide as he started rambling, “I-I mean you don’t have to marry me, I guess I’ve kind of just thrown it at you right now, but I mean, I’ve been think about it for a while now, pretty much ever since you moved in, and I, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I said to myself win gold today, if you win gold today you can ask Keith to marry you. So, that was basically my motivation, and I just--”

Keith cut him off with a deep kiss, snaking his tongue in and gripping the back of Lance’s neck hard. Lance brought his arms up to wrap around Keith, bringing him in closer. Keith was then very suddenly aware they were standing in front of heaps of television crews and news reporters. He pulled back slowly, trying his best to ignore the hustle of excitement around them.

“ _I_ was going to ask you that,” Keith breathed, grinning.

“You were?” Lance’s eyes widened, clearly shocked by this. Keith reached into his back pocket and pulled out the box and showed the ring to Lance, and his boyfriend's face grew even more surprised (which he didn't think was possible).

“Oh, my god,” Lance breathed, face scrunching up when he started to laugh.

“Hey, c’mon, very emotional proposal happening right here,” Keith whined while giving Lance a light punch, smiling despite himself.

“Right, sorry,” Lance cleared his throat, face becoming serious. It lasted only a second before they both couldn’t hold it in any longer, laughter echoing around them as they held each other close again.

Keith barely managed to place the ring on Lance’s finger because he was shaking so much, and when he finally did he looked up at his (now) fiancé and smiled. _Holy crap_. “I love you,” he whispered.

Lance grinned, pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

 

*

 

“Oh, my god, Keith! We saw your proposal in the news!”

“Wait, what?” Keith had called up his family that night to tell everyone, but was shocked to learn they already knew; their impromptu proposal had gone viral in a matter of hours after some news reporters had taken pictures throughout their entire exchange. Keith felt a bit uncomfortable with seeing his face all over the internet, but Lance had assured him he looked hot as fuck. Unsurprisingly that didn’t help Keith at all.

“God, I’m an idiot - why did I have to do it right after your race? Why couldn’t I have waited until tonight?”

“It’s all good babe, don’t worry. But just letting you know we’re having that article framed forever,” Lance grinned.

Keith sighed.

 

*

 

Lance’s family had exploded with joy, with Keith not sure if it was more for the gold medal win or the proposal. Either way it was a day to go down in history, and even more exciting was that the marriage could be legal, since they lived in New York. So they told their families they would all have to travel over to their state for the wedding, but most of them were happy to do it.

It was hard to say goodbye to Lance at the airport the next day, since he wouldn’t get to see the other man again for another week until the Olympics closing ceremony had finished.

Keith spent the rest of his week back home dealing with someone coming up to him (at least ever hour or so, it felt like) and talking to him about his engagement which they saw in the news. He got flustered, mostly just making excuses about paperwork or meetings and then running away; wishing Lance was here with him so he could do most of the talking.

When Lance finally flew back home Keith was so relieved, practically leaping into Lance’s waiting arms when he exited his flight. They had, arguably, the best sex of their lives that night, going for ages, not being able to get enough of each other. When they finally settled down for bed, Keith couldn’t help but feel the happiest he’d ever been in his life, with Lance warm at his back and his engagement ring shining brightly in the moonlight.

Keith fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
